Family
by luvsbitca
Summary: Collection of drabbles. What would happen if Felicity got pregnant at the worst possible time in the Hood's great campaign against evil? Direct spoilers for Season One.
1. Chapter 1

**Title – **Family  
**Author – **Moonbeam  
**Summary – **Collection of drabbles. What would happen if Felicity got pregnant at the worst possible time in the Hood's great campaign against evil? Direct spoilers for Season One.  
**Spoilers – **Full season one.  
**Rating – **Teen but subject to change (I have been known to write the porn)  
**Disclaimer – **I don't own anything.  
**Warnings – **Nothing yet.  
**Author's Notes – **Based on the summerofolicity DOT tumblr Summer of Oliver/Felicity Challenge One which was **family**.

**Family**  
by Moonbeam

**/ / / Leaving \ \ \ **

It couldn't come at a worse time in The Hood's mission.

They had been involved without technically dating for over eighteen months. Felicity is a careful person and Oliver is a touch obsessive so this is a first…and very real.

Felicity knows what she needs to do, not just for Oliver but also for herself. She knows what she wants to do too. The two don't match.

Felicity packed and left on a Tuesday. She planted a time delayed programme on the Hoodcave's computers. She needs them to not look for her.

It is safer for them both this way.

**/ / / Documentation \ \ \**

Felicity documents everything. She keeps a journal so embedded in security it takes her longer to get into it than it does for her to write or upload her entries.

She likes being pregnant once the throwing up is over. She misses Oliver…and her apartment and Diggle and all the little things that made up her life before. Mainly she misses Oliver.

Felicity knows he would enjoy this, would want to be involved.

The first time the baby kicks her, really kicks her, she wants to reach for the phone. She gets her computer instead and writes it all down.

**/ / / Continuing \ \ \ **

Malcolm Merlyn was just the beginning. He took out half of the Glades but that wasn't the end. The Initiative was one part of a greater plan led by people worse than Merlyn.

There was still the list.

Then there were those who came to Starling City to kill 'The Hood'.

Diggle finally got Deadshot but it cost him six months with a physical therapist.

Felicity had been held at gunpoint and kidnapped more than once.

Thea lost Roy to The Hood's mission. Moira was in jail.

There was no end in sight to Starling City's need for The Hood.

**/ / / Start \ \ \ **

Felicity was busy; she had her job at Queen Consolidated, family, the work with Oliver (which came with the best toys), and occasionally she needed to sleep.

She only intended to help until Walter was found but by the time they found him she didn't know how to walk away.

She ignored her attraction to Oliver for as long as she could.

Then in a remarkable cliché she'd been rescued, he'd been injured and she'd thrown herself at him.

It was spectacular and like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

It could never be anything conventional.

Except she was in love.

**/ / / Test \ \ \ **

Felicity knew something was off. She was a modern girl and she got the notification that her period was coming on her phone. It never came. She hated being a cliché but she used at least six tests until she was sure that she was pregnant.

She allowed herself a few minutes on her cold bathroom floor to be excited about it. Excited about the idea of family with Oliver.

Then she let reality in and forgot the wedding and the apartment together with little baby clothes and Oliver holding someone tiny and theirs.

And then she began to plan.

**/ / / Darius \ \ \ **

Darius. No last name (no matter how hard Felicity tries). He is the head of The Company. They are killing people, destroying the city.

He keeps almost killing Oliver.

He posted a photoset of The Hood entering the buildings around Verdant. Anonymous website. $1,000,000 reward for 'The Hood's head on a spike'.

He keeps beating them and he's getting too close even with Oliver, Diggle and Roy all running around wearing the green hood.

Felicity will not allow him to take anything away from her. She spends too much time in the basement. The she has to leave – he's too close.

**/ / /**

**This will be continued but this is the first collection of them and so I'm calling it complete. **


	2. Chapter 2

**/ / / Mary \ \ \ **

Felicity was living in Spain when she had the baby. It was late one Thursday. A little girl, with blonde fluff on her head and blue eyes. Felicity thought she looked like Thea as she held her for the first time.

They gave her a little card where she could fill out the baby's name. The line for father remained blank. Felicity wrote her fake name next to mother. The only honest thing on the whole card was their baby's first name.

Felicity's parents died when she was eleven. She was raised by her grandmother – a fiercely protective woman in her late fifties who raised Felicity and then died just after Felicity joined Queen Consolidated. She named their daughter for her grandmother and Oliver.

_Mary Olive. _

Felicity wrote the name on the card slowly. She had never wished she hadn't left Starling City as much as she did now. She wished she could send Oliver a picture of Mary but she knew she couldn't. If he understood why she had left he would come for them.

For now she decided to take photos of Mary for him. It wasn't the same. She took the first photo and started to cry.

**/ / / **


	3. Chapter 3

**/ / / Message \ \ \ **

_I'm fine and the stars are bright…I need to get away for a while. Don't look for me._

Oliver hadn't actually watched the message in over an hour but he could remember it all. He could hear every word and if he closed his eyes he could still see her looking directly into the camera.

_The stars are bright._ Her safe words. They told them that she was doing the message of her own free will.

Oliver had watched the message again and again. Diggle and Roy were out of the basement when he'd found it. He knew her apartment would be empty if he went to check. No…not empty. Just empty of her. He would make sure it was kept for her when she came back. He knew she would come back. She had to come back to him…to them.

Oliver stripped his shirt off and strapped his hands. He looked at the punching bag and then closed his eyes and hit it. He hit it and hit it until his entire upper body ached in time with his chest. He kept going until Diggle grabbed his wrists and pulled him off.

"Felicity is gone," was all he said.

**/ / / **


	4. Chapter 4

**/ / / Suspicion \ \ \ **

Diggle watched the message from Felicity with confusion. Once she had decided to help them after Walter came back she had never wavered. She argued and she challenged but she never would've walked away.

Something had changed and Diggle wondered what it was.

There was very little that would make her leave, since the things they had all gone through had only firmed her resolve.

Diggle thought back over the weeks before she left. The more he thought about it the more he believed that he knew exactly why she had left them.

He didn't tell Oliver anything. Not yet.

**/ / / **


	5. Chapter 5

So...it's been a while. RL has had so many interesting things happening that I haven't had time. I am trying to find more of it. Enjoy...

**/ / / Information \ \ \**

Felicity had been quietly, carefully monitoring Starling City and Darius. In Internet cafes and at public access computers in libraries. It wasn't as quick, or easy, as it would be if she did it from her computer but it increased her anonymity. She was still moving around regularly, never settling anywhere long enough to be really noticed. Just that blonde, brunette, redhead, with the baby girl.

Mary was, exactly, seven months and six days old. Felicity was creeping through the back doors of places that would put her in a dark, anonymous cell if they found her when she came across it. Mary was asleep next to her in her pram, one hand almost grasping the queen doll Felicity had bought in a fit of melancholy. She wondered what Oliver would have bought – what silly little toys he wouldn't have been able to resist giving to their daughter and she wished she could go home and find out.

She didn't even believe it at the time. It was too perfect. It was exactly what she needed. It was everything. But, it was also too good to be true.

She sent the information to Diggle using a system she hasn't implemented in over a year.

Then she logged off and went home to wait.

She certainly did not allow herself to hope that this was the beginning of the end.

**/ / / **


End file.
